<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pegasus Trap by DrMcNastyPhD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013046">The Pegasus Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD'>DrMcNastyPhD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lai Chan is a lovable idiot, Pets, Scheming, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lai Chan likes hanging out with Lowen, and more importantly his Pegasus Cordie. She develops a childish scheme to get Lowen to come back more to see him and Cordie. It involves setting her own new Pegasus, Brutus, up with Cordie. </p>
<p>Just a fun story, not gonna be my best work but fun to write nontheless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite her age, Lai chan had a childish streak a mile long that had no sign of subsiding. Having never felt love and affection beyond familial and friendship, she assumes her want for Lowen to stay is simply because he is her friend. (also because he is her first and only loss in a fight and she wants a rematch) She also wants to see more of his pegasus, Cordie.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lowen had to leave for a while and  he left Cordie in Lai Chan’s care for the duration, giving Lai Chan ample time to put her plan into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the sudden infestation of cats in their estate, Lai Chan had an easier time begging her mother for her own pet using the excuse “what’s one more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Lai Chan went out and bought the biggest, strongest stallion she could find. Partly because she thought he was the coolest one and partly because “look his muscles match mine!” She is named “Brutus” because that sounded like a strong name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plan was simple, get Brutus and Cordie to become a couple so that Lowen and Cordie had to come back and visit more often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This story follows the fourteen days between when Lowen leaves, and his return to take back Cordie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Days 1-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first 4 days of the plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The very second Lai Chan got Brutus she forgot about the plan. As soon as she left the stable she could feel their mutual need to go fast. She got on him and flew around town at breakneck speeds until “Auntie” Inbar stopped her and gave her a very loud scolding about laws and safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbling through the usual apologies and promises to never do it again, she was eventually released and went straight home to introduce her new friend to the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of her older sister siblings gave her vague congratulations, Mei Shin the only exception. Mei Shin, and Lai Chan’s younger relatives came out to meet the new addition to the family. Jin got lifted up to ride Brutus while the other members hesitantly petted Brutus. So used to the soft and fluffy cats around the house it was a bit intimidating to touch something made out of pure muscle. They jumped more than a few times when they felt it shift under their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brutus, despite his name and appearance, was a gentle giant. Pegasi are intelligent creatures, often compared to average humanoids as they can even understand language. He quickly grew used to the affection showered onto him and gave some back in the form of nuzzles and nudges. He even gave Jin a little lap around the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After meeting the family Lai Chan was most excited to show Brutus to her other friend Cordie. She hoped they would get along, because who doesn't want their friends to also be friends? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon their meeting Lai Chan was a bit concerned when the horses started “big dogging” one another. Cordie got up from her resting position and walked over to Brutus (a full 2 feet taller than her) and they put their faces against one another. Recognizing this from her pre fight weigh ins, she assumed they were about to fight and quickly tried to break them up. (This is actually how horses say hello to each other and get to familiarize with the other’s scent)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brutus went along with her pushing and sat on one side of the stable while Lai Chan pushed Cordie to the other side. She then gave them a lecture about how it is not ok to be mean to people you just met. The pegasi simply looked at her confused and gave each other knowing looks, finding amusement in the strange situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordie communicated to Brutus (idfk how horses talk) that Lai Chan was a good person and to just play along.  So for the next 3 days after his arrival, Lai Chan ran a bunch of “icebreakers” to get the two pegasi to be friendlier and not mean to each other. They happily went along since the ice breakers were little more than games and sometimes even the other family members joined in. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>